Inches From Reality
by SammieeJay
Summary: Castle and Beckett. Rated T for mild language and contains themes of adult nature. Currently a One shot- could turn into a fic:).


A/N: Okay, so I'm still new to this...this is my second attemp at writing anything Castle related, but I hope it is a little better than my first attempt... :p I'm thinking of making this into a fic, but at the moment it's just a one shot. Let me know what you think :') Sammiee. xo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of these amazing characters.

* * *

"Do you think I should go scary or subtly sexy?" Castle asked Alexis as he looked between the two Halloween outfits draped over the back of the settee.

"Subtly?" Alexis laughed. "Dad, there's a whip, handcuffs and...God what even is that thing?" She half gasped as she walked closer.

"Nu-uh. My eye's only." He chuckled, pulling his daughter back and into his arms causing Alexis to squeal.

"You never answered me, which one?" he said causing Alexis to roll her eyes.

"Why does it matter, Dad? It's only a few people that are coming." She told him, before she raised her eyebrows.

"Detective Beckett's coming. Isn't she?" She said, questioning him.

"Yes. And right now, you're starting to sound like her." He fired back, poking her side. Castle's ringtone sounded out from his shirt pocket, gaining both of their attentions.

"Master Castle," he spoke into the phone, his voice provocative, laced with an ounce of horror.

"Castle?" Came the confused voice of Beckett, causing Alexis to smirk at her father.

"Master Castle?" She mouthed before beginning to walk out of the room.

"Are you sure you're my father?" She laughed as she walked upstairs in the loft, as Castle watched on.

"Beckett..." He said slowly, mentally cursing himself.

"Castle, what the hell?" She asked, her voice laced with amusement which made his lips twitch up into a smile.

"Just picking out my Halloween costume, detective." He replied steadily, still deliberating on which outfit he should put on. Is that too womanly?

"My bad, I thought you had been wearing it all year." Ouch. He could tell she was smiling, though; her cute little smile that she gave him when he brought her coffee every morning.

"Funny. Now what do I owe this pleasure?" He spoke gently, as he finally decided on the 'subtle' sexy dominant costume.

"Well I'd love to say it was to annoy you. But we have a murder."

"Ooh, themed or kinky?" Castle spoke into the phone eagerly.

"What?" He could almost imagine her eyebrows knitting together cutely as she tilted her head in confusion at him.

"Well, it is Halloween...no one's gonna kill without a costume or setting." He explained seriously.

Kate let a little laugh escape her lips. "Well its funny you should say that, this one is undeniably...kinky." She said, emphasising the word.

"Ooh, that sounds so sexy when you say it!" Castle gasped down the phone causing Kate to roll her eyes.

"Just get down here. I'll text you the details." She told him before hanging up. Producing an evil cackle, Castle walked over to the door, arms in the air. - I guess you could say a bad version of Dracula.

"Are you able to say the time of death?" Kate questioned Lanie as they stood looking over the body.

"It's hard to tell...but if I had to, I'd say between half two and four this morning." Lanie told her, running her hand over an abrasion on the victim's arm.

"What is it?" Castle asked, standing behind Lanie.

"It looks like a whip mark, if you look." She told them, outlining the shape of the abrasion. "But why would the killer leave the vic with the whip?" She said pointing to the victims' left hand, clutching a black leather whip. "The lacerations on her wrists show she was restrained. I'm thinking cuffs." Lanie told them, looking up at both Castle and Beckett.

Bending down, Beckett took a closer look at the victims' wrists.

"These marks looks like they were caused with leather..." she added, much to Castles shock.

"And you would know how?" Spoke Castle bending down so his lips were by her ear, causing Lanie and Beckett to smirk.

"Wouldn't you love to know, Castle?" Beckett replied, flashing a look at Lanie before continuing to speak.

"Why would they leave the whip but not the cuffs? It doesn't make sense..." She sighed, brushing off her knee's as she stood up.

Raising his eyebrows, Castle spoke "And killing someone like this does?"

The unusual quietness echoed throughout the precinct, the virtually abandoned pile of unfinished paperwork stacked on Kate's desk. She usually liked the precinct when it was quiet, more time to get on; think clearly. However that was proving an apparent problem that night. Probably because she wanted to go to Castle's Halloween party a hell of a lot more than she had been letting on. She was tired. Hell, she was always tired; but it was that kind of tired where your mind wanted to work but you keep losing your train of thought. She needed caffeine. Coffee. Good old reliable coffee.

As she fumbled in the dark of the break room trying to get the plug in the plug socket to get the coffee machine to work -After a heated rant at the inanimate object of how useless it was after her failed attempt at making a cup of coffee without it actually being plugged in- she managed to plug it in.

When Kate finally sat back down in her desk chair, she nursed the cup of boiling black coffee, secure in both her hands giving her warmth. As she inhaled the warm, soothing steam that left the cup, her eyes involuntary closed. The wonderfully strong aroma of dark roasted coffee beans invaded Kate's nostrils, relaxing her; waking her up and giving her energy. Kate's eyes glanced wandered over to the clock absent mindedly. 8:31. Castle's party would be starting in just under an hour. As she thought, the reasons why she shouldn't go becoming less and less important as she stood up, grabbing her purse and coat.

Letting her bath robe fall from her tiny frame, Beckett stepped into her shower, turning the dial and letting the warm water run on her body. The hot water stream colliding into her skin, releasing tension. She closed her eyes letting the heavenly hot steam envelope her body, stood there without moving at all, enjoying the heat encasing her body.

Kate's shower gel was plain cherry; smelling of the mouth-watering scent of fresh ripened Cherries as she washed herself, washing away thoughts of the case and paperwork. Her shampoo, however, had an extraordinary scent; making Kate feel like she was sitting in the midst of a forest of cherry trees in full bloom; making her feel romantic, sensual, purified, cleansed and calm.

Her skin was burning now from the mellow drops of heat morphing into sharp little blades of fire, lashing at her soft skin.

As she washed the shampoo suds off her hair, the water sent them in little streams flowing down her back. Brushing her hair back off her face, she reached up and turned off the shower before wrapping the soft white towel around her body.

Sat at her dressing table, Beckett ran a comb through her brown medium length hair. She grabbed her hair-dryer, debating on whether to curl or straighten her hair. Her shampoo had left such a sweet scent to her hair which could be smelt from each direction of her room.

After deciding on curling her hair, she began doing her make up, squirting a blob of toned foundation into her palm; she rubbed her hands together before smearing it evenly onto her face before brushing her cheeks with a light pink blusher, painting her lips with her Chanel Rouge Allure Velvet matte lipstick, covered in a clear gloss. Her eyelashes coated in five layers of her mascara, surrounded by black eyeliner accentuating her sparkling eyes.

As she walked over to her wardrobe, she thought about what she was going to wear. She had collected many Halloween costumes throughout the years, most of the time for nothing for she ended up in the precinct. She then remembered her last Halloween costume purchase...

Digging around in her wardrobe, Kate finally managed to pull out the black shiny metallic spandex catsuit, low cut at the top-to show off her cleavage. Grabbing the cat woman outfit out of her wardrobe, she slipped in it easily, the skin tight lycra catsuit clinging to her petit figure perfectly.

Placing her feet inside her black Gianmarco Lorenzi, metal heeled pumps, she felt more confident.

As she reached into the bag which was hooked onto the hanger, she smirked lifting out a pretend gun. She held it tight as she walked out of her apartment.

"Castle, imma smack you. I've told you. Beckett said she probably wouldn't make it." Lanie told him as she stood with Espo, Jenny and Ryan in the loft.

"But..." Castle began to protest childishly before Lanie stopped him.

"No buts." She interjected, as Espo looked her up and down, his eyes widening, gaining Lanies attention.

"I like your butt." He mumbled under his breath a little too loudly.

"What was that, Esposito?" She smirked, raising her eyebrows causing Castle and Ryan to stand there watching them, trying not to let a laugh escape their lips.

"Nothing..." he replied instantly, a slight crimson blush creeping onto his cheeks as Lanie rolled her eyes at him, giggling.

"Mm-hmm..." before she could add anything else, the door to the loft opened, Kate strutting in pointing the gun as she walked up to Castle.

Lanie bit her lip as she watched Kate press the gun to Castle's chest, his wide eyes from Kate's appearance and the fact she had a gun to his chest amusing her.

"Beckett...?" He spoke, aghast, putting his hands up in the air.

Sexily, Kate pulled the gun back from his chest. "What? It's plastic gun? Scared of a little role-play, Master Castle?" she winked.

With a gulp, Castle shook his head. "You smell sweet." He spoke easily, taking in the scent of her sweet smelling cherry-blossom shampoo.

"Oh, yeah? You haven't even tasted me yet." She smirked, twirling a curl around her long elegant index finger.

"Be my submissive..." he spoke a little too loud. Holy Shit.

Gasps could be heard before Lanie pulled Kate to stand next to her.

"Girl...what's got into you?" her eyes wide in shock. "You've just implied that Richard-freaking-Castle will taste you..."

"Shit, I did, didn't I...?" she gasped. "That was a bit, urm, forward wasn't it..."

"Yeah, just a bit girl..." She chuckled. "But on the bright side, you look hot!"

Kate smiled at her before letting a sigh escape her lips. "I just want to be able to tell him how I feel, you know? I wish he could hear all the words I'm too afraid to say. Some of the things he says are cute, they are. But with his past...I can't help but think how many other girls he has and is saying these god-damn things too..."

With an understanding nod, Lanie placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. "This is different, Kate. Everyone can see it but you. Just by the way he looks at you, girl. He has enough research to write over a hundred books, but he's still here, following you around like a lost puppy...because he loves you Kate. Everyone can see that..." She spoke caringly, her eyes looking at her. "And you've obviously made an effort...god you can flirt girl." She winked, giggling slightly as Kate smiled and giggled.

"Thanks Lanie." She smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Watch the girls." Lanie giggled into Kate's hair as she pulled back from the hug, getting a glass of wine from the stand.

Kate became aware of a doubtful tap on her shoulder through the material of her catsuit. As she turned her head, she saw Castle's face, his cheeks flushed crimson.

"I'm just gonna take a trip to the little detective's room..." she spoke before putting her glass down, walking confidently to the bathroom.

"Hi..." Castle spoke awkwardly to Lanie as the boys looked on, Espo eying him suspiciously.

"What do you want, writer boy?" she asked, looking at him as she sipped at her wine.

"Does Kate...I mean, er, does she mean what she said? Or was she just teasing me?" he spoke evenly, ready to get told she was just joking.

"I can't tell you that, Castle. But what I can say is she is scared. She thinks you'll replace her." She told him promptly.

"I would never replace her." He whispered into the air as she looked at him.

"Well that's something you will have to prove to her, Castle. Not me." She told him, making her way back over to Espo and Ryan.


End file.
